Mustafar
|sector=Atravis sector |system=Mustafar systemThe Essential Atlas |suns=1: Priate |position=3 |moons=None |coord=L-19 |distance=53,000 light years''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' |routes=Tosste Spur |lengthday=36 standard hours''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' |lengthyear=412 standard days |class=*Wasteland (modern) *Terrestrial (historic) |diameter=4,200 kilometers |atmosphere=Type II |climate=Hot |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Volcanoes *Lava rivers *Mountains *Caves |water=0% (35% surface lava) |interest=*Klegger Corp Mining Facility *Damask Holdings Mustafar accounting facility *Black Sun fortress *Berken's Flow *Tulrus Island *Burning Plains *Smoking Forest *Crystal Flats *Gizor Dellso's Droid foundry *Mensix Mining Facility *Jedi Enclave (Mustafar) |species=*Northern and southern Mustafarians *Blistmok *Jundak *Kubaza beetle *Lava flea *Sher Kar *Tulrus *Xandank |otherspecies=*Skakoans *Falleen *Humans |language=Mustafarian language |government=Corporate *Techno Union |population=20,000 *95% Mustafarian *3% Skakoan *2% other species |demonym=Mustafarian |cities=Fralideja (capital) |imports=*Foodstuff *Technology *Water |exports=Processed ores *Mirkanite |affiliation=*Mustafarians *Jedi Order *Techno Union *Damask HoldingsDarth Plagueis *Galactic Empire *New Republic *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Black Sun }} Mustafar was a small planet located in the Mustafar system of the Outer Rim Territories, coreward of Rutan, between the Hydian Way and the Ninth Quadrant. A fiery volcanic world where lava was mined like a precious natural resource, Mustafar often served as a place to dispose of unwanted evidence, a quality which drew Black Sun to the planet. Geography Mustafar was a very young and volatile world, torn apart by opposing gravitational forces of the gas giants Jestefad and Lefrani, with the former being the closer of the two. Astride thick-skinned lava fleas, the native Mustafarians leapt across the lava fields to mine the planet's unique and valuable minerals present in the lava. The intense geological activity creates natural scanning interference that has kept prying eyes away from Mustafar for most of its history. The Mustafarians oversaw the mining facilities constructed by the Techno Union on the planet. History Early history on Mustafar]] Once a lush green world, Mustafar was home to a Jedi Enclave built around 5300 BBY. Jedi Master Chu-Gon Dar, an individual whose mastery of physical Force was unmatched, also lived there. He created a unique Force-sensitive object while on the planet known as the Chu-Gon Dar cube which was used to both channel and manipulate the physical Force to alter the physical properties of an item placed inside it. However, in 3996 BBY, the resurgent Sith wished to exterminate the Jedi, and so a climactic battle took place on the planet. This battle was so intense that one of the nearby gas giants was pulled into its current location by the Force, starting the gravitational tug-of-war. The environmental hazards caused by this forced the Jedi to abandon their temples on the planet. This caused all knowledge of Chu-Gon's cube to be lost. Mustafar would also be the home of the Force organization the Blackguard. Mustafar was home to two variants of sentient Mustafarians—the northern Mustafarians, who were tall and thin, and the southern Mustafarians, who were short and squat. Centuries ago, a cataclysmic eruption destroyed all Mustafarian settlements except for Fralideja. Clone Wars At the time of the Clone War, the Techno Union had owned Mustafar since c. 300 BBY, harvesting minerals and energy from the 800-degree-hot lava. It was comparatively cool compared to most other lava due to the unusual mineral allotropes that became molten at a lower temperature. Regardless, the lava could only safely be mined when a repulsor field was placed to repress any eruptions and deflect heat away from those harvesting it. But the Techno Union wasn't the only corporate power interested in Mustafar. Before the Clone Wars started, Damask Holdings maintained a facility on the planet, in a structure previously owned by Boss Cabra, Vigo of Black Sun. Imperial era At some point, Mensix Corp established the Mensix Mining Facility, built to replace the Klegger Corp Mining Facility complex. Galactic Civil War Prior the time the Death Star plans were stolen, Twi'lek mercenary Rianna Saren and Zeeo were sent to gather Intel on current Imperial operations and sabotage the Mirkanite Mining Facility. The mission was successful as the duo narrowly escaped from Imperial soldiers and a squadron of TIE fighters. After the destruction of the first Death Star, it was rumored that several would-be Jedi found their way to the legendary world of Mustafar, and were apparently guided on their path to Knighthood by the spectral form of Ben Kenobi. A disturbance caused by a gathering of dark side energy drew Kenobi's spirit to the planet. Other explorers at the time apparently encountered the ancient assassin droid HK-47 along with an ancient ''Hammerhead''-class cruiser.Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Kenobi Post-Endor At some point prior to the second year of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the planet came under the control of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The stronghold was located in a massive industrial complex located on a fiery cliff bracketed by two huge lava flows. Collection arms mined lava from the area, while durable industrial droids worked further afield. Within this facility lay a Confederate command center, one of the most secure bunkers in the galaxy. Years later, the Black Sun, under the leadership of Xomit Grunseit, moved its headquarters to a fortress on Mustafar. Death Watch, together with their new allies Darth Maul and Savage Opress, arrived in the Black Sun complex with an offer of allegiance. When Grunseit refused, Opress murdered all the members of his cabal, making Captain of the Guard Ziton Moj leader of the syndicate. Appearances *''Darth Plagueis'' *"Restraint" *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *"End Game" *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Shadow Games'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3'' *''Legacy 6'' }} Notes and references External links * * * * *